Full Circle (novel)
Introduction (blurb) When the is dispatched on an urgent mission to the planet Kerovi, Captain Chakotay and his first officer, Commander Thomas Paris, must choose between following their orders and saving the lives of two of those dearest to them. B'Elanna Torres and her daughter, Miral, are both missing in the wake of a brutal attack on the Klingon world of Boreth. With the aid of their former captain, Admiral Kathryn Janeway - as well as many old friends and new allies - Voyager's crew must unravel an ancient mystery, placing themselves between two warrior sects battling for the soul of the Klingon people...while the life of Miral hangs in the balance. But these events and their repercussions are merely the prelude to even darker days to come. As Voyager is drawn into a desperate struggle to prevent the annihilation of the Federation, lives are shattered, and the bonds that were forged in the Delta Quadrant are challenged in ways that none could have imagined. For though destiny has dealt them crushing blows, Voyager's crew must rise to face their future...and begin a perilous journey in which the wheel of fate comes full circle. Summary Full Circle is a Star Trek: Voyager novel, written by Kirsten Beyer, released in April 2009. It is the first novel in the relaunch series to be released since 2005, and the first not to be written by Christie Golden. The novels release was announced at the New York Comic-Con in April 2008. According to comments from Keith R.A. DeCandido, the novel will "start initially where ''Enemy of My Enemy left off, and go all the way through to Destiny and beyond." Along with Full Circle, Titan: Over a Torrent Sea by Christopher L. Bennett, A Singular Destiny by Keith R.A. DeCandido, and The Next Generation: Losing the Peace by William Leisner will also be following up on the events from Destiny. References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Willem Batiste • Hugh Cambridge • Lyssa Campbell • Xin Chan • Nancy Conlon • Lyssa Campbell • Chakotay • D'Kang • D'Mack of Vulcan • Parimon Dasht • Deegle • The Doctor • Donner • Tillum Drafar • Afsarah Eden • Regina Farkas • Ferchew • Clarissa Glenn • Grapk • Ayter Gwyn • Haley • Halk • Irene Hansen • Icheb • Bal Itak • Kathryn Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Carla Johnson • Gretchen Johnson • Kevin Johnson • Mark Johnson • Kahless • Jarem Kaz • Harry Kim • Svetlana Korepanova • Kularg, son of Grav • Lantar • Gwyn Lasren • Leona • Leonard • Ligerh • Logt • M'Rent • Bruce Maddox • Samantha Maplethorpe • Martok • Kenneth Montgomery • Dil Moore • Liam O'Donnell • Pallizolo • Miral Paris • Julia Paris • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • Peterson • Reager • Sekaya • Seven of Nine • Sharak • T.J. Sydney • T'Krek • Hosc T'Mar • T'Pel • Tamarras • Akolo Tare • B'Elanna Torres • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Uzan • Vorik • Vrenton • Ward • Vanessa Waters • Libby Webber • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Worf • Giancarlo Wu • Lewis Zimmerman Dante Alighieri • Amar • Asil • Astall • Oliver Baines • Beekman • Borg Queen • Captain Proton • Caretaker • Chaotica • Beverly Crusher • • Darwin • Leonardo da Vinci • Elieth • Fek'lhr • Fistrebil • Aiden Fletcher • John Ford • Ghargh • God • Gods • Gowron • Grav • Hal'Korin • Harlow • Henry V • Hillhurst • Ione • Gretchen Janeway • Jara • K'Trelan • Gradak Kaz • Kes • John Kim • Mary Kim • Kohlar • Merin Kol • Kopek • Krelik • L'Naan, daughter of Krelik • Benjamin Linus • Lukara • Miral, daughter of L'Naan • Molly • Molor • Morjod • Krell Moset • Alynna Nechayev • Neelix • Noss • One • Kathleen Paris • Michael Thomas Paris • Moira Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Rudolph Ransom • Reclaw • Sek • Shaka • Lon Suder • T'Reni • John Torres • Miral Torres • Upton • Upton • Varith Locations :Acamar • Agincourt • Alpha Quadrant • Azure Nebula • Badlands • Beta Quadrant • Betazed • Boreth • Bristol • Cestus III • Cygnet IV • Davlos • Delgara • Delta Quadrant • Deneva • Desert • Earth • England • Federation Park • Friday Harbor • Gamma Quadrant • Grand Canal • Great Hall • Gre'thor • Harees • Hell • Jupiter Station • Kartad Forest • Kerovi • Lopez Islands • Loran II • Louvre • Luna • Marseilles • McKinley Station • Montana • Mount Constitution • Mount Vor • Naliah IV • New Earth • Obstruction Pass Park • Orcas Island • Palais de la Concorde • Ponte degli Scalzi • Proxima Station • Qa'Hov • Qo'noS • Rattlesnake Flats • Risa • Rosario • Sandrine's • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • San Juan Islands • Santa Croce • Santa Lucia Railway Station • Sol system • Sto-Vo-Kor • Utopia Planetia • Venice • Wolf 359 • Yaris Nebula Deep Space 5 • Deep Space 7 Ships and vehicles : • • Barge of the Dead • • • Delta Flyer II • • Emergency Medical Vessel • • • • • • Home Free • • • • • • • • • unregistered vessel 47658 • • Races and cultures :Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Caeliar • Cardassian • Changeling • Children of Fawlwath • Decan • Deltan • Elaysian • Ferengi • Founder • French • Hirogen • Horta • Human • Ilarian • Kazon • Kerovian • Klingon • Ktarian • Lumni • Mari • Mikhal Traveler • Nekrestian • Oaxacatian • Ocampan • Orion • Peeth • Q • Romulan • Species 8472 • Swarm • Syngtara • Talaxian • Tamarian • Tellarite • Trill • Ullian • Vulcan Jem'Hadar States and organizations :37's • Boreal's Six Colonies • Borg Collective • Department of Temporal Affairs • Dominion • Earth Orbital Control • Federation Council • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation News Service • Federation Research Institute • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Ktarian • Orion Syndicate • Oxford University • Project Full Circle • qawHaq'hoch • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Visionary Klingons • Voth • Warriors of Gre'thor • Yan-Isleth Maquis Other :ablative hull armor • angel • Anterean cider • baakonite • baldric • banana • baseball • bat'leth • bear • blue-eyed Mary • ''Brach 'Tun's Letter • buttercup • chaise • bodysuit • Bolian ale • boot • candle • cappuccino • Challenge of the Spirit • Château St. Michelle • coffee • Cultural Renewal • d'k tahg • dabo • demon • dilithium • disruptor • doberman pinscher • Dominion War • dragon • duffelbag • eggplant • Emergency Medical Hologram • Federation Day • First Dynasty • fresher • gagh • golf • grenade • hoverball • iced tea • iguana • Illuminating the City of Light • Inferno • Irish setter • Irumodic Syndrome • Italian • joH'a mu'qaD • kadis-kot • kelotane • kemocite • Kos'Karii pit • Ktarian Festival • kuvah'magh • latinum • La Zucca • ledka wood • leola root • Light of Amonak • lizard • mek'leth • merlot • mint • nehret-virus • oil • PADD • pants • parmesan cheese • peridaxon • phaser • Project Full Circle • qutluch • Risan bath salt • robe • sabre bear • Second Dynasty • silver • sonic shower • stalwort • suitcase • Sword of Kahless • Taborian Puzzlemania • tank top • Targot • tea • transphasic torpedo • tricobalt • tricorder • Tri-ox compound • tritanium • tunic • uniform • warnog • wine • xanatopropoline Appendices Related stories *''The Left Hand of Destiny'' *Before Dishonor *Destiny Trilogy Referenced media *Lost Timeline The novel is split into two parts. Part One begins with a prologue set immediately after the events of Before Dishonor. The narrative of the first half of the book then picks up in 2378, a few weeks after the events of Enemy of My Enemy. Chapter 18 skips ahead to 2379 and then chapter 19 returns to the fallout of Before Dishonor showing how the various Voyager crewmembers learned of Kathryn Janeway's death. Part Two takes place primarily in May of 2381 following the events of the Star Trek: Destiny, this half of the book also features various flashbacks to periods between 2378 and 2381, including the events of Destiny. The epilogue concludes the book in June 2381. '' novels | before= | after=Unworthy|}} '' novels | before=Enemy of My Enemy| after=Unworthy|}} | prevdate=A Time for War, A Time for Peace | nextdate=A Time for War, A Time for Peace |}} | prevdate=A Time for War, A Time for Peace | nextdate=Missing in Action |}} | prevdate= | nextdate=Articles of the Federation |}} | prevdate=Before Dishonor | nextdate=Before Dishonor |}} | prevdate=Before Dishonor | nextdate=Captain's Blood |}} | prevdate=Captain's Blood | nextdate=Sword of Damocles |}} | prevdate=Mere Mortals | nextdate=Gods of Night |}} | prevdate=Mere Mortals | nextdate=Lost Souls |}} | prevdate=Losing the Peace | nextdate=Over a Torrent Sea |}} | prevdate=Over a Torrent Sea | nextdate=A Singular Destiny|}} | prevdate=Losing the Peace | nextdate=Over a Torrent Sea |}} External link * Category:VOY novels